


Lucifer's first Earth Winter

by Iamthetwickster



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Gabriel were living together on Earth for almost a year, but never has Lucifer had a winter on Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's first Earth Winter

Lucifer was sat at the table reading the daily newspaper, as per usual. It was December and he and Gabriel had succumb to the very human way of putting up a Christmas tree and other silly decorations, Lucifer acted as though he hated it but he didn't really. The lights warmed him a little and the way Gabriel loved to just watch the trees lights change colour made him smile. They weren't too bad really.

The sound of the crackling fire in the corner was relaxing for the devil and the way it warmed the room always lifted his mood, he was always so cold.  
Gabriel was in the kitchen, Lucifer could hear, singing an old classic Christmas song by Bing Crosby. Typical archangel. But Gabriel singing forced Lucifer to smile to himself and no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop, disaster.   
Two minutes later Gabriel wandered into the living room and walked on over to the table where Lucifer sat, placing a hot cup of hot chocolate in front of his brother.

Lucifers gaze lifted to the cup and he narrowed his eyes slightly before looking up at a very cheerful trickster, smiling down at him brightly which softened his emotions- now Lucifer was smiling back against his will.  
"Thank you, Gabriel." He spoke softly as the little archangel sat down on the chair across from him, smiling in reply.  
Folding up the newspaper and placing it to the side he sat back relaxing himself when it came to his attention that Gabriel hadn't stopped staring at him since he's come from the kitchen. Sat in the same position, chin resting on the palms of his hands. Furrowing his brows he spoke.  
"Gabriel.." Began Lucifer.  
"Mhm." His little brother replied, his large golden eyes beaming up at him as he sighed contently. Lucifer raised a brow.  
"Are you..." He folded his arms on the table and sat forward a little.  
"Are you feeling okay?"   
"I feel fine." Gabriel answered breathlessly.   
"Right. Okay- then what are you doing?" He stared at him confused.  
"Observing." Still breathless.  
"Observing..." Lucifer repeated. "Observing what?"  
"You."   
"M-me. Observing me."  
"Mhm." Gabriel folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them, still staring up, smiling.  
"Why though? Haven't you got candy to observe?" He sat back a little nervous.  
"Not nearly as interesting as watching you." He stated simply. "You're beautiful to watch, even when you're asleep."  
"B- Did you just call me..."  
"Beautiful." He repeated and closed his eyes, resting his head on his arms still.  
"I think you must be mistaken, I'm n- hold on. Even when I'm asleep."  
"Mhmmm."  
"You watch me sleep."  
"Beautiful." He repeated once more before standing up and walking over to him.  
"Drink your hot chocolate, beautiful." He kissed him on the cheek then went into the kitchen again.

The devil blinked. The sound of rustling wrappers came from the kitchen as Lucifer took a sip of the home made hot chocolate, humming in approval. Bang.  
"Ouch-"  
Lucifer chuckled to himself. It was obvious Gabriel was scavenging for candy and had fallen from the kitchen surface again.   
"What have I told you about climbing?" Lucifer stood in the doorway with his hot chocolate.  
"Don't put the candy so high up then." Gabriel stood up from the kitchen floor with a pout on his lips.  
"Want me to kiss it better, Gabey?" Lucifer mocked.  
"Maybe I do."Gabriel retorted, sarcastically. Lucifer then rolled his eyes and proceeded back to the living room table.

Moments later Gabriel skipped in after his older brother. Through the whole time Gabriel spent making hit chocolate, staring at his brother and trying to find candy neither had realised how much it had snowed outside. In all fairness the curtains weren't drawn and it was getting late.  
"Luci, Luci, Luci!" The hyperactive archangel grinned down.  
"Look outside, Luci!" He jumped up and down.  
"Why? It's eleven at night, Gabriel." He took another few sips of hot chocolate.  
Gabriel groaned and grabbed him by his jumper sleeve, tugging at it with all his strength until Lucifer rose to his feet and stared down at him.

"I love your tiny self."  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes at this then pulled his arm again, Lucifer finally followed in pursuit over to the window at the other side. Opening the curtains/drapes he grinned widely like a child.  
"SNOW!" He screamed, giggling manically.   
"Oh. Snow." Lucifer looked at the white landscape blankly. He placed his hand against the window.  
"I've never been this close to snow before."  
"You have got to be kidding me." His mouth dropped.  
Lucifer shook his head.  
"So you've never made a snowman or had a snow ball fight?!" Gabriel exclaimed in shock.  
Lucifer shook his head again.  
Gabriel then grabbed Lucifers hand and pulled him along to the cloak room.  
"Well I'm gonna show you it properly." He pulled him inside.  
"Why are we with the coats and hats, Gabe?" Lucifer slumped inside.  
"Snow is freezing, Lucifer. Reaaaaaaally cold. We have to wrap up warm!" Gabriel smiled and stuck a hat down over Lucifers head, causing him to groan lightly.

Five minutes later Gabriel had managed to drag Lucifer out into the back garden they owned, both equipped with hats, coats, gloves and boots.

Lucifer walked out staring down at the fresh snow on the floor, cocking his head in confusion as it crunched beneath his steps.  
"It's so quiet..." He spoke softly, almost a whisper to himself. Looking up into the pale and purple night sky, he watched the snow fall slowly and calmly. He found it beautiful. Could have watched it all night, in the quiet and the dark. Suddenly Lucifer was distracted by the giggling of his little brother who was laying on his back in the snow, moving his little arms and legs.  
"What on Earth are you doing, baby brother?" He stood a few inches away from him looking down confused.  
"Snow angels!" Gabiel jumped up and pulled Lucifer back to look at the shape of an angel he had made in the snow. "Oh...I don't understand why humans ever do such things..."  
"It's for fun, Luci. You remember fun, right?"  
"Ha ha ha I'm dying of laughter, Gabriel." He retorted in sarcasm, stepping off further into the garden to see, turning his back on the trickster of all things.

A few moments past. Thump. Lucifer jumped slightly, turning around with a horrid scowl which then faded into narrowed eyes at the sight of Gabriel holding snow in his hand, giggling.  
"Gotcha!" Gabriel smirked, launching another snow ball which whacked Lucifers upper arm.  
"You little shit." He cursed, jokingly. Lucifer picked up a big pile of snow in his hands and struggled to form a ball from it as he was pounded with another of Gabriel's.  
"Too much snow, Luci. You only need a little, see?" Gabriel stood and showed him how to make a snow ball properly, keeping his distance still.   
As Gabriel turned around to find more snow he found himself on the floor with snow all over his back.  
"Ha!" Lucifer yelled, cackling.  
"No fair! I wasn't ready!" He pouted.  
"Ya snooze ya loose, Brother." He threw another at him.  
"Oh that's how you want it huh?!" And so Lucifer and Gabriel threw snow balls for a good long five minutes.

Lucifer trenched through the soft snow, sneaking around looking for Gabriel, a snow ball at the ready.  
"Gabriel." He called.  
"Damn it where is the-" Lucifer gasped aloud as he felt snow fall down the skin of his back.  
"Right here." Gabriel chuckled from behind him, within two seconds Lucifer turned around and had Gabriel pinned to the ground with wide eyes as he stared up in surprise.  
"Uh oh." Gabriel gulped.  
"'Uh oh' in deed, Gabe." Lucifer chuckled, shoving a pile of snow down his neck.  
"Ah! Oh- that is- cold! Luci! Let me up, I won't do it again!"  
"Promise?" Lucifer picked up another pile and gabriel closed his eyes tight.  
"I promise, I promise! Please- d-" Lucifer crashed his cold arctic lips into Gabriel's and silenced his pleading for a while, breathing heavily. When their lips parted shortly after, Lucifer rose to his feet and picked Gabriel up as if he were a bride- carrying him inside the warm house again. 

Lucifer set Gabriel down on the carpet in front of the fire, taking off his coat, hat and gloves and then taking Gabriel's off for him and throwing them back in the closet.  
"What are you doing....?" Gabriel asked gormless.  
Lucifer simply smiled and brought over two cushions for the both of them and a blanket.  
"Shhh." He cooed. "I'm cold still." He chuckled.  
"Well at least you weren't pinned to the snow." Gabriel smirked in response.  
"Pah. You enjoy being pinned down, Gabey." Gabriel rolled his eyes at this. He would never admit to that.  
Lucifer gave him a quick peck on the lips with a smile and then placed the long blanket around the two of them, laying back onto the floor with his head on the cushion.  
"Comfy?" Gabriel raised a brow down at him before he was pulled down and being kissed by his brother again. Gabriel closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, laying gently over Lucifers torso, Lucifer fingers gliding through the archangels hair softly, before resting on his back.  
Lucifer let go soon after and grinned at him.  
"Oh very comfy." The little archangel placed his cushion right next to his head and snuggled up as close as he could physically get to his brother, using his shoulder as a pillow more than the cushion. Lucifer wrapped his hand around Gabriel's back, pulling him closer while the other hand intertwined with Gabriel's hand. Kissing his forehead gently he then closed his eyes.  
"Good night, Gabriel, my love." Gabriel smiled, his eyes still closed.   
"Good night, beautiful." He spoke breathless again and they both chuckled lightly before falling asleep in that position, warm and cuddles up in front of the fireplace. Ready for Christmas day.


End file.
